


The Same Place

by wand3rlust



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, mention of George Wickham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Lydia discovering George's betrayal Gigi sends a message and hopes Lydia will hear her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lyrics of Vienna Teng's "Gravity"
> 
> I'm thinking of adding to this in the future which will be eventually become Lydia & Gigi friendship and then possibly more. But for now I'm marking this complete. I'll update as a series if I get around to writing more.

Gigi rubbed her hands over her face in frustration and through her hair gripping it tight at the back of her head. She needed to feel something other than her racing heart after publicly witnessing Lydia's heart break in Lizzie's last video. It was all too real and surreal at once. Nothing was going right.

_"Sorry, peach."  The words echoed in her ears. He kissed her cheek, plucked the check out of her brother's hand and grabbed his gym bag at the end of the bed. A blurry watercolor vision of blond hair, dark grey sweats and a white t-shirt slipped through the bedroom doorway. A click of the front door signaled he'd completely gone._

_William shifted at the sound. "Gigi I'm…"_

_"Get out!" she snapped. Her eyes stung and her ears burned hot. She couldn't breathe._

_He stepped forward hesitantly reaching towards her and before she knew what she was doing she spun to face him grabbed his wrist firmly and snatched the key to the condo out of his hand shoving his empty palm back towards his chest. "Get out! You had no right! He Loves me!"_

A buzz from her phone on the table next to her broke the horrible memory.

Fitz: Hey G probably best you don't watch Lizzie B's video today. Nothing we don't already know.

The corner of her mouth quirked up as she grabbed the phone and typed out her reply. Fitz was always looking out for her. He's the main reason she and her brother had gotten back on speaking terms in the first place.

Gigi: Too late.

Fitz: You okay?

Gigi: I'm ok. 

It was a lie, of course. They both knew it.

Gigi: I'm finishing up on some prep for the Domino demo, that should distract me for a while. I'll call you for the demo in a couple hours.

Fitz: Ok. Call me before that if you need anything.

Gigi: Thanks

She set the phone down and stared up at the YouTube page. Comments already pouring in. She dragged the cursor up to the PemberlyDigital icon clicking on the arrow and then signing out of the account and into her own personal account. She went to the address bar, typed in Lydia's channel URL and hit return. The first video auto started, but thankfully for once and ad preceded it so she quickly hit pause not wanting to watch. Instead she clicked the arrow next to Lydia's screen name and selected "send message" from the drop down box.

 

From:  AquaGG1813

To: TheLydiaBennet

She clicked subject box and typed in "A friend of Lizzie's" and then paused. She highlighted and deleted the text. Lydia probably wanted nothing to do with any friend of Lizzie's right now, she would never read a message with that subject. Nor would she probably open one with "Darcy's sister" or "Wickham's ex" in the subject. She tapped her index finger mindlessly on a key thinking…

"I have information about George" she decided. Direct and to the point. She decided not to go into too many details, she didn't want to scare Lydia away.

Hello Lydia, 

I know this is a long shot, but I hope you will read this message. I've had my own experience with George Wickham in the past. I know you don't have any reason to trust me or what I'm saying, but I know how he can be. How he can make you feel. You didn't do anything wrong. When or if you're ever ready to talk to someone, I am here to listen and try to help if you want.

Just thought you should know you're not alone.

-Gigi

She clicked "send message" and exhaled heavily. It was all she could do and that would have to be enough for now.

She signed out of her account and launched the Domino app to re-test the twitter functions. "Domino launch twitter." The dialogue box opened. "Domino write message:  _No holiday for me. Time to turn on the app._ " She had to manually correct the text from  _ab_ to _app_ and made a note for the developers. "Domino send message to twitter."


End file.
